Family Moments
by GomiGumi
Summary: Momentos locos de la familia Taisho.


InuYasha y CIA. No me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi-sama. Disfruten del fic y no olviden dejarme reviews ;3

* * *

><p>"<strong>Lo que hace el verano…"<strong>

En una calurosa tarde de verano, en el palacio del oeste, específicamente en el dojo del ala norte se escuchaba el constante golpeteo de entrenamiento físico entre padre e hijos. No paso mucho tiempo para que los tres cayeran exhaustos y mas con el terrible calor que los azotaba sin piedad alguna.

Tengo mucho calor… - dijo pesadamente el hijo mayor recostado en el suelo con los brazos extendidos a cada lado de su cuerpo, con la esperanza de que el frio suelo le calmase.

Oh… ¡Dios! Es insoportable. - continuó con la frase el padre de ambos jóvenes, en la misma posición que su hijo mayor.

Me muero. - terminó finalmente la frase el menor de los tres, sentado y recargando los antebrazos en sus rodillas.

¡Agh! Demonios - concluyo finalmente el trío para levantarse y dirigirse rumbo a la cocina, para tomar algo refrescante con mucho hielo que pueda sacarlos de ese infierno ardiente. Inu no Taisho, el gran general perro, lord legítimo de las tierras occidentales, tenía un aspecto deplorable en ese momento, definitivamente había sido una mala idea entrenar con sus hijos, Sesshoumaru e InuYasha, en un día tan caluroso, los tres estaban completamente devastados, tanto que ni fuerzas tenían para correr desesperadamente a la cocina por un simple vaso de agua helada. Inesperadamente, Lady Irasue Taisho, hizo su magistral aparición sorprendiéndolos por la espalda tirándoles un gran balde de agua fría, cosa que agradecieron ya que iban a morir por deshidratación en cualquier momento.

Les advertí que no debían entrenar por la tarde, pero ustedes son tan testarudos que nunca me escuchan - dijo despectivamente la señora del oeste con un cierto cinismo divertido en sus palabras.

Tenias razón, querida…como siempre - resignado, el general asintió dándole la razón a su mujer.

Irasue se retiró, sonriente sabiendo que ese round lo había ganado olímpicamente, su marido y los jóvenes príncipes eran tercos como mulas, recordó las palabras de InuTaisho en el desayuno cuando se le informo que ellos entrenarían pasada la una de la tarde, ella les dijo que no era conveniente ya que el sol irradiaba rayos ultravioletas a toda potencia a esas horas, pero el simplemente le dijo "¡bah! tu siempre exageras todo mujer, no me harás cambiar de idea y creo que los chicos tampoco están de acuerdo" lo peor de todo es que los príncipes apoyaron a su padre, ahora pagaban las consecuencias. Con eso llego la nostalgia, recordó cuando su marido tuvo al joven InuYasha al juntarse con una humana, su hijo no lo había tomado muy bien que digamos, llego a despreciar a su medio hermano por eso, pero con el tiempo ambos aprendieron a respetarse, luego de la muerte de Izayoi, quien por cierto jamás le había caído mal, de lo contrario era su amiga y no tenia rencor hacia ella ni a Taisho, puesto que la mujer le pidió que cuidase de InuYasha como si fuese su propio hijo, Sesshoumaru, paso de sentir desprecio por su hermano a una especie de cariño muy bizarro y luego se formo una amena amistad loca entre los dos, peleaban, de eso no había dudas, pero ambos se querían y ayudaban, su padre estaba muy orgulloso de ello, las cosas entre su esposo y ella estaban arregladas, así que jamás hubo problemas entre su relación. Soltó una pequeña risilla recordando algunos momentos, su hijo tenia la apariencia de once años humanos, mientras que su hijastro tenia la apariencia de unos siete años humanos, ambos se comportaban como cachorros traviesos y ciertas veces había una complicidad en sus miradas, ellos adoraban a su padre y a ella también.

Mientras tanto en la cocina se encontraban InuTaisho, Sessh e Inu tomando agua a cantidades que dejaban al pobre Mioga, quien los miraba boquiabierto, impresionado de la terrible sed que sufrían sus amos, al igual que la vieja pulga, la ama de llaves, gran amiga de la familia y nana de los jóvenes príncipes, Amaya, no podía creerse la escena que en cierto modo daba risa, ella estuvo presente en la conversación que hubo en el desayuno y para sus fines prácticos, apoyaba las palabras de la señora Irasue, realmente había sido una muy mala idea salir con ese calor sofocante, negó con la cabeza pensando que como siempre habían desoído la advertencia de la señora de casa e hicieron todo lo contrario, ni siquiera el general Kenshi era tan testarudo como esos tres, salió de la estancia dejándolos solos llevándose a Mioga rápidamente antes de que este se infartara.

Al fin…agüita - festejó el hayou, mirando a su hermano mayor y a su padre.

Ya sentía que moría, suerte que mamá nos tiro agua helada por que dudo que hallamos llegado hasta aquí sin su ayuda - dijo el primogénito de la familia viendo como su hermanito asentía a sus palabras.

Concuerdo perfectamente contigo hijo, la próxima vez traten de que escuchemos a su madre ¿ok? – terminó el lord occidental dejándose levemente reposar cansado en la mesa. Los príncipes solo soltaron un "¡hai!" al unísono - oigan, ¿que tal si jugamos a algo en mi cuarto? Los juegos de mesa están polvorientos y no pienso dejar que este maldito calor arruine la diversión - sus hijos emocionados salieron corriendo, en el camino, Sessh, quien estaba delante gritó "¡el que llegue ultimo limpia el establo!" dicho eso InuYasha y su padre trataron de acelerar el paso, sabiendo que el establo era la cosa mas asquerosa en el universo, además no querían rebajarse a una actividad tan plebeya, seria humillante, finalmente Sesshoumaru salió victorioso, InuYasha e InuTaisho salieron empatados, por ende…nadie limpiaría el establo, solo los sirvientes "Demonios, yo quería reírme del que limpiara el establo…" expreso el hijo mayor con un falso aire de decepción, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su papá.

¡Oye! ¡¿Porque hiciste eso? - dijo el pobre Sessh sobándose su cabecita de cachorro mientras su hermano menor se partía de la risa y su padre lo miraba con burla y una venita en la frente.

Porque tengo el derecho de hacerlo - luego de eso se carcajeó desordenando la melena de su hijo, quien lo miro con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas y una mueca de molestia total.

Ouu~ Sesshy esta sonrojado - dijo con burla InuYasha con el propósito de humillar a su hermano a modo de broma, mas eso solo logro que su hermano se enfureciera e "inocentemente" le pisara fuertemente la pata, haciendo que el pobre hanyou aullase de dolor.

¡Oh! Perdona ¿te pise? - con un sarcasmo olímpico de su hermanito se vengo, mientras que InuTaisho miraba divertido la escena al mismo tiempo que buscaba algún juego interesante.

¿Que tal si jugamos _shōgi*_? - pregunto el mayor.

Papá, hemos jugado shōgi un millar de veces, y sabemos quien termina ganando…- sonrió con supremacía Sesshoumaru.

Eso es porque haces trampa – dijo con rencor su hermanito, recordando la última vez que jugaron shōgi.

¡No hago trampa! – se quejo Sesshoumaru, su hermano menor le tenia envidia por al contrario de el siempre analizaba y buscaba una estrategia para derrotar a su contrincante, le había ganado a su padre y a InuYasha millones de veces, la única que a veces lo hacia flaquear era su madre, ya que ella y el poseían la misma estrategia calculadora.

InuTaisho miraba divertido la "pelea" entre sus hijos, el sabia que Sessh no hacia trampa, para el shōgi no había trampas, era cuestión de estrategia, su tu rival tiene mejor estrategia termina ganando, así eran las cosas, lo raro es que los únicos capases de derrotarle en un juego de shōgi eran su hijo Sesshoumaru y su esposa Irasue.

¿Y que tal si jugamos a _igo*_? - propuso nuevamente el general inu.

Los chicos lo miraron con intenciones de asesinarlo, el siempre ganaba en ese juego…así que opto por no hacerlos enfurecer.

Emm… ¿_Hanafuda_*? - Volvió a proponer, definitivamente se le estaban acabando las ideas. Mas su cara se ilumino cuando vio las miradas brillantes de sus hijos quienes estaban ansiosos por jugar Hanafuda. Sin mas pretextos el juego comenzó, los tres encimados en el juego no se percataron del pasar rápido de las horas, así siguieron hasta que llego la hora de cenar, Irasue les llamo mas de tres veces pero ellos no respondían, de modo que opto por ir a buscarlos, se encontró con el trío en un juego en el que sentía que el aire podía cortarse con una navaja, parecían tres perros jugando póker*, sin darse cuenta se quedo ahí parada mirando como jugaban, finalmente su hijo salió ganador en esa partida, entre risas se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la dama y bajaron a cenar charlando sobre la reciente partida de Hanafuda, al final todos terminaron por irse a dormir, mas los niños insistieron en dormir con sus padres y gracias a sus "poderes de persuasión" los adultos aceptaron.

xoxoxoxox

"**El Día de los Inocentes"**

A la mañana siguiente…

Amaya miraba con una terriblemente gran gota en la cabeza al poderoso Inu no Taisho encerrado en una especie de fuerte con una mirada que demostraba alerta total, no entendía el porque de su señor para estar de esa manera tan…¿Graciosa? ¿Ridícula? No encontraba las palabras exactas, así que se acerco y en tono calmo y paciente le pregunto:

Señor, ¿se puede saber porque…? - no logro terminar la frase gracias a que el lord del oeste le contesto enseguida.

Es el día de los inocentes - dijo con un tono alarmante mientras miraba a todos lados como si fuese un paranoico, realmente su estado era preocupante.

Y… ¿Qué hay con eso? - seguía sin comprender la señora.

¿Acaso tienes idea de cómo se ponen mis hijos en este día? - le respondió, sin bajar un segundo la guardia, ya que si eso hacia los pequeños "diablillos" aprovecharían la oportunidad.

Sus hijos habían comenzado con bromas inocentes como…

Flashback

_Papá, papá, papá, papá, papá, papá, papá, papá, papá, papá, papá…chichi-ue, chichi-ue, chichi-ue, chichi-ue, chichi-ue, chichi-ue, chichi-ue, chichi-ue, chichi-ue, chichi-ue, chichi-ue, chichi-ue…__Otōsan, Otōsan, Otōsan, Otōsan, Otōsan, Otōsan, Otōsan, Otōsan, ¡Otōsan! - repetía incesantemente un pequeño y tierno Sesshoumaru de apenas cinco años._

_¡¿Que? - gritó ya hastiado InuTaisho._

_¡Hi~! – dijo dulcemente mientras sonreía gracioso de la cara de su padre, realmente no tenia precio._

Fin del Flashback

Aquel día, juraba que se desmallaría, y eso era poco, hubo una vez que InuYasha le lleno sus zapatos con una asquerosa crema verde que no tenia idea de lo que era y jamás quiso averiguarlo, también le pintaron la cara mientras dormía, le tiraron un balde de pintura morada mientras cruzaba por una puerta, lo dejaron colgando en una rama de un árbol con una trampilla para animales, le pusieron un picante fuerte a su comida, lo hicieron tropezar y caer por la escalera, mientras se bañaba abrieron el agua caliente hasta que comenzó a hervir, le tiraron una cubeta con piedras para despertarlo y así un larguísimo etcétera. Eran una pesadilla viviente en ese día, pero ahora seria distinto, no bajaría la guardia ¡No señor! Por ningún motivo lo haría, lo extraño es que solo a el lo tomaban como victima, a nadie mas.

Allí estaban, Sessh e Inu, quienes pasaban tranquilamente charlando, vieron a su padre encerrado en ese improvisado bunker, rieron para sus adentros pero no demostraron nada para el exterior, su padre miraba atento cada uno de los movimientos que realizaban, se miraron con complicidad y lentamente se acercaron a InuTaisho, quedando junto a su nana.

¿Que pasa papá? ¿Porque estas encerrado ahí? ¿Acaso estamos en simulacro? - dijo Sesshoumaru con un aire serio.

No caeré en tu juego hijo, no esta vez - respondió InuTaisho mirando a su hijo fijamente, alerta.

¿De que hablas papá? ¿Acaso crees que tramamos algo? - InuYasha acotó siguiendo el juego de su hermano.

Es el día de los inocentes, no dejare que me hagan otra broma pesada, ¡este año no será así! - los retó su padre, esperando la reacción de los pequeños diablillos.

Los niños volvieron a mirarse con complicidad…

Papá… ¿Cómo malpiensas tales cosas? ¿Piensas que te haremos otra infantil broma como los años anteriores? Se nota que no nos tienes confianza - dijo Sesshoumaru falsamente ofendido, utilizando el dramatismo heredado de su madre.

InuTaisho estaba comenzando a caer…

No…no es que no les tenga confianza mis niños, es solo que… - no pudo terminar su frase ya que Sessh volvió a interrumpirle, InuYasha se partía a carcajadas internamente, definitivamente su hermano era el mejor actor que conocía.

¡No! No digas mas…es evidente que aun nos crees lo suficientemente inmaduros como para seguir haciéndote crueles bromas. - finalizo el hijo mayor haciéndosela de ofendido, siendo apoyado por su hermanito y cómplice.

Chicos, yo no quería ofenderlos, por favor perdónenme… - InuTaisho había bajado la guardia, estaba por acercarse para abrazarlos cuando...

¡ZAZ!

Un trompo gigante que giraba a gran velocidad callo en la cabeza del general arrancándole varios cabellos, InuTaisho estaba con una cara de "WTF?" mientras que los príncipes estaban en el suelo retorciéndose de la risa ante la mirada atónita de Amaya, realmente los jóvenes Taisho eran terribles.

¡Soy el mejor actor de la historia! - se vanaglorio a si mismo Sesshoumaru, aun tratando de recuperarse de la risa, su padre estaba en el suelo desmallado.

¡Tu lo has dicho hermano! - asintió InuYasha con la cabeza, para luego chocar palmas a modo de victoria.

Esperaron a que su padre se levantara para que comenzara a perseguirlos con intenciones asesinas como era costumbre, Amaya se retiró, los chicos estuvieron allí esperando quince minutos, al ver que se padre no se levantaba se preocuparon, al acercarse vieron que este no respiraba, se alarmaron y lo sacudieron levemente tratando de animarlo, la falta de movimiento del general logro que sus hijos soltaran un par de lagrimas en la desesperación, estuvieron a punto de llamar a su madre cuando de improvisto escucharon la risa de su padre.

¡Feliz día de los inocentes! – expreso eufórico el general Taisho entre risas, sus hijos estaban que no se lo creían, habían caído olímpicamente en la broma de su padre, los humillo terriblemente…a ellos, los príncipes de las bromas, no les cayo bien la broma por lo que miraron con rabia a su papá quien se asusto ante las miradas de psicópata que tenían sus niños - ¿chicos? - pregunto mientras retrocedía, sus hijos se acercaban a el con las garras en guardia, sin mas salió corriendo con los jóvenes tras de el.

InuTaisho definitivamente no salió ileso de aquello, recibió varios rasguños en su rostro y se gano un buen chichón en la cabeza, pero había sido el mejor día de los inocentes, a pesar de que no logro evitar la broma de sus hijos, logro gastarle una broma a ellos, pero lo mejor de aquel día es que pudo pasarlo junto a los tesoros mas grandes de su existencia, Sesshoumaru e InuYasha.

xoxoxoxox

"**El picnic familiar y una Historia de Amor"**

El día de picnic había llegado, la señora del palacio se ponía realmente insoportable ese día, la pobre Amaya corría de aquí para allá, preparando las cosas, los príncipes hastiados de que cada prenda que elegían no convencía a su madre, e InuTaisho…bueno, el ya estaba acostumbrado a esos ataques de locura por parte de su esposa en los días que a ella le parecían muy importantes.

Finalmente todo estaba listo, fueron a la colina de arboles Ume*, era un hermoso lugar lleno de flores, los pétalos blancos de los arboles le daban un toque mágico al lugar, sin mencionar el grande y cristalino lago que había a su lado, donde se reflejaban los mejores y mas románticos claros de luna de todo el oeste.

Hay~ amo este sitio…me pone tan nostálgica, ¿te acuerdas Taisho? Cuando éramos mas jóvenes y vinimos aquí por primera vez en nuestra luna de miel. - dijo Irasue recostando su cabeza en el hombro de su marido.

¿Cómo olvidarlo? Fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida, aunque no hemos cambiado mucho desde entonces, tu sigues igual de hermosa - alago melosamente a su mujer.

Sesshoumaru e InuYasha miraban la escenita de sus padres, el mayor saco la lengua y se la señalo a modo de asco, mientras que su hermano se tapo la boca para evitar reírse, ambos se acercaron rompiendo inmediatamente el ambiente romántico, cosa que a los adultos ni les importo, ya tendrían tiempo en otro momento, abrazaron a los niños y se quedaron mirando el lago por algunos minutos, sintiendo como la fresca brisa los acariciaba.

¡Bien! ¿Acaso esto no es un picnic? ¡A hincarle el diente se ha dicho! - dijo eufórico el general.

Hay querido, tu siempre pensando con el estomago… - se burlo la señora del oeste, escuchando las pequeñas risillas de los príncipes.

Pero…es que tengo hambre, no me dejaste desayunar - luego de decir eso puso cara de cachorro hambriento haciendo que su mujer soltara una risilla.

Esta bien, esta bien…pero conserven los modales, no nos rebajemos a ser vulgares como los Ookami* - dijo con rencor en la voz.

De este modo, con mucha delicadeza y elegancia, Lady Taisho sirvió la comida, la cual se veía deliciosa a horrores, obligando inconscientemente a los tres hombres que casi se les callera la baba. Comenzaron a cenar, como había dicho la señora del oeste, sin perder sus modales, la comida de Amaya era deliciosa, de eso no había ninguna duda. Así estuvieron, charlando y bromeando mientras comían, InuYasha curioso preguntó algo que quizá también le interesaría a su hermano.

Papá, Mamá… ¿Cómo se conocieron? - curioso, el hanyou los miró.

¡Oh! Fue algo muy gracioso Inu querido - dijo Irasue para luego soltar una pequeña risilla, mas no quedaba otra que contarles la historia que ambos príncipes querían oír, ya que los dos tenían sus miradas fijas esperando la respuesta a la pregunta del millón.

Flashback

_¡Me niego! – se veía a un joven Yōkai exclamando iracundo a su padre._

_¡Inu no Taisho! Ya lo hemos hablado y no esta en discusión, así que compórtate porque la princesa llegara en cualquier momento - declaró el mayor, dándole de contraria a su hijo._

_Padre, con todo respeto aun soy muy joven para comprometerme, déjeme disfrutar un poco mas de la vida antes de hacerme tal injusticia - refuto el joven nuevamente._

_Patrañas jovencito, tu haces lo que yo digo y punto final - dicho eso, el señor dio por terminada la discusión, su hijo a veces era tan testarudo que lo sacaba de sus casillas._

_Pero… - al instante se callo al ver que las enormes puertas se abrían dejando ver a una hermosa joven, vestida totalmente de blanco, con piel tan blanca que parecía de mármol brillante, pequeñas marcas magenta oscuro en sus mejillas y una luna menguante morada en la frente, sus cabellos tan plateados como los suyos mismos, un ángel a simple vista. Simplemente había quedado prendado de la belleza que irradiaba la princesa de las tierras del sur "Cambio de planes" pensó instantáneamente InuTaisho._

_¡Isamu! - Dijo el lord de las tierras del sur, quien estaba al lado de la princesa._

_¡Kazuma, viejo amigo! - respondió feliz Isamu Taisho._

_Han pasado dos siglos ya… - expresó nostálgico el señor del sur._

_El tiempo pasa volando, en fin, al punto - dijo seriamente el padre del joven príncipe, quien aun seguía mirando bobamente a la mujer frente a el._

¡Momentito Irasue! ¡¿Desde cuando yo me quedo mirando a una mujer con cara de bobo? - dijo irguiendo el pecho orgullosamente como el macho alfa de la familia.

Hay dios querido, pero si yo estoy diciendo la verdad, debiste haberte visto en un espejo, un poco más y se te caía la baba - se burlo la dama del oeste - en fin, déjame continuar con la historia.

_Tu siempre tan directo Isamu, bien…os presento a mi hija, Irasue - señalo a la princesa quien mantenía un porte elegante - Y supongo que este es el joven Inu no Taisho, valla…has crecido bastante desde la ultima ves que te vi - ambos padres se rieron, el joven príncipe hizo una reverencia a manera de saludo para luego volver a posar su mirada sobre la princesa con mucho interés - Bueno, basta de formalidades, mientras nosotros hablamos de negocios, que tal si ustedes par de flores de la juventud van al jardín, ya saben…para conocerse mejor - aconsejó Kazuma, luego ambos padres se retiraron dejando a la "pareja" a solas._

_Irasue no parecía querer comenzar con una conversación, cosa que incomodó profundamente a InuTaisho, carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención de la princesa y alivianar el ambiente tenso, ella poso su intensa mirada ambarina sobre la suya derritiéndolo por dentro._

_Princesa Irasue… ¿gusta acompañarme al jardín? - dijo ofreciendo caballerosamente su brazo a la dama._

A que soy todo un galán~ - se alagaba a si mismo el general.

Que vanidoso, mira… no le des malos ejemplos a los chicos por que si no te ganaras un buen golpe - Irasue alzo el puño sonriendo con sorna - bien, continuo.

_Ella no respondió, simplemente lo miro unos segundos mas, examinándolo de pies a cabeza, nada mal…era bastante guapo, puso su mano en el antebrazo de su futuro marido y dejo que el la guiase al jardín mas cercano. Pasearon un rato admirando la naturaleza, hasta que finalmente en silencio se sentaron en una banca de madera debajo de un sauce, InuTaisho no quería ser brusco con sus preguntas, no tenia intenciones de asustarla, era muy hermosa pero aparentaba tener mil barreras de hielo en su rostro, quizá era demasiado tímida, quizá era demasiado antipática, quizá era antisocial, no la conocía y deseaba fervientemente acercarse a ella, después de todo sus padres no aceptarían una negativa al compromiso y, a pesar de que en un inicio se negó, al verla quedo flechado de esa preciosa __Yōkai de su misma especie y de alto linaje, un perfecto partido para el. Se quedo mirándola, ella admiraba los pétalos que volaban en el aire, distraída y desconectada del mundo que la rodeaba, perdida en sus propios pensamientos, a pesar de esto, le costaba mantener su faceta de hielo con esa ardiente mirada sobre ella, era muy buena fingiendo, realmente el príncipe era el hombre mas guapo que había visto, vivió siempre negándole a todo hombre que se le propusiera, pero esta vez no podía negarse, primero porque era su deber y segundo porque no deseaba hacerlo esta vez._

_Y… ¿te gustan las flores? - aunque sonara tonto, no se le había ocurrido una mejor pregunta para comenzar._

_Si - le respondió secamente la princesa, provocando que InuTaisho suspirase internamente._

_¿Cuál es tu flor favorita? - pregunto nuevamente._

_La flor de ume* blanca - ella le miro a los ojos, perdiéndose el uno en la mirada del otro._

_No dijeron nada mas después de eso, solo se quedaron mirándose fijamente, cuando se dieron cuenta de que habían quedado medio embobados ambos se sonrojaron y voltearon el rostro, avergonzados. De lo que no se percataban es que la mano de él estaba sobre la de ella, acariciándola inconscientemente con el pulgar, Irasue volvió a mirarlo, el rostro de InuTaisho se ilumino, la coraza de hielo que tenia la princesa se estaba desmoronando, sin saber como y cuando, se pusieron a hablar de sus vidas, de lo que les gusta, de lo que detestan, conociéndose mutuamente, de vez en cuando bromeando acerca de sus padres y de algunas payasadas que hacían en temprana infancia._

_Los señores de las tierras llegaron a su encuentro poco después, avisando que dentro de unas horas habría un baile para festejar el compromiso, el papeleo ya se había hecho y no había marcha atrás, ninguno de los dos se arrepentía. El baile dio rienda a la caída del sol, InuTaisho buscaba a la hermosa princesa con su aguda mirada por cada rincón, hasta que de entre los invitados, por las escaleras, la vio bajar con un hermoso kimono largo hasta el suelo, arreglos en el cabello, sujeto con una peineta, haciéndola ver como una verdadera reina, el momento de bailar llegó, ninguno escuchaba a los invitados, estaban en su propio mundo, bailaban como si no hubiese nadie allí. Sus padres miraban felices el cuadro de romance que se formo entre sus herederos._

_InuTaisho llevo a Irasue a uno de los balcones, lejos del salón, podía verse debajo el jardín en el que estuvieron esa misma tarde, se quedaron admirando la luna y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron…_

Creo que debería parar aquí… - dijo acongojada la señora del oeste.

¡Hay mamá! No lo cortes en la mejor parte - se quejo Sesshoumaru, por la repentina irrupción de su madre, aquello era como si le estuviesen leyendo una obra literaria romántica y de las mejores. No es que a el le gustase lo cursi, pero eso era digno de escucharse.

Concuerdo con Sessh, continua mamá que se estaba poniendo bueno - dijo InuYasha con los ojos brillantes.

Es que…creo que aun son muy chicos para meterlos en el mundo del romance - se excuso su madre.

¡Mamá! No tenemos cinco años, cuenta, anda no nos dejes con la incógnita - dijeron ambos al unísono.

Irasue, mejor no les lleves la contra que este par de mocosos son insistentes, anda cuéntales lo que quieren oír - finalizo su marido.

Esta bien…- finalmente se rindió la señora del oeste.

_Se dieron un ferviente beso en presencia de la brillante luna, sin percatarse que sus respectivos padres los miraban con una sonrisa en el rostro, su objetivo se había cumplido._

_Meses después se organizo la boda, todo mundo estaba muy emocionado, y la novia en especial estaba tan nerviosa que sentía que se desmallaría a mitad del camino hacia el altar, no obstante sus padres estaban ahí para apoyarla, InuTaisho también sentía un leve nerviosismo que le cosquilleaba constantemente la boca del estomago. El gran día había llegado, ella estaba tomando el brazo de su padre fuertemente presa del nerviosismo, a punto de cruzar el umbral que daba al jardín donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. Todo ocurrió pacíficamente, sin apuros ni interrupciones, cuando llego el momento de hacer los votos, ambos aceptaron, sellaron su amor con un beso y repentinamente el nuevo señor del oeste levanto a su mujer en brazos, sorprendiéndola y cruzando el pasillo entre las sillas de los invitados a paso rápido mientras que estos arrojaban arroz y les deseaban felicidades, algunos aplaudían y otros silbaban a la feliz pareja, ambos remontaron vuelo en su verdadera forma dirigiéndose a un lugar desconocido._

_Pararon en un camino que la novia no conocía, miro interrogante a su marido y este la tomó de la mano y la guió, cuando supo que estaban cerca de su destino, se coloco detrás de ella y le cubrió los ojos susurrándole dulcemente al oído "tu solo déjate llevar, yo te diré cuando lleguemos, es una sorpresa". Luego de un rato de caminar, se detuvieron e InuTaisho retiro sus manos que mantenían encerrados y cegados los ojos de su mujer. Ella se quedo pasmada con la vista, una colina llena de arboles Ume de flor blanca, sus favoritos, y un lago en el que ese día de luna llena se reflejaba un hermoso claro de luna, se cubrió la boca conteniendo las lagrimas y levemente sonrojada se volteo abrazo a su marido y le planto un beso en los labios._

Fin… - concluyo Irasue.

Awww… ¿eso es todo? - dijo triste el menor.

Así es - contesto su madre.

¡No mientan! ¡Algo más pasó! - InuYasha miro a su hermano quien señalaba a sus padres con su dedito acusador, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba tratando de decir y asintió dándole la razón.

Irasue e InuTaisho captaron la idea de su hijo, él se rasco la nuca nerviosamente mientras que ella se ponía completamente roja - ¡Sesshoumaru, InuYasha no hagan mas preguntas o les juro que nos vamos a quedar sin hijos! - amenazo la dama con el puño en alto, obviamente no era cierto a pesar de que aparentaba decirlo muy enserio.

Charlaron un rato más hasta que se anocheció, la luna llena brillaba en el cielo y ellos admiraban la mágica vista, los chicos en el medio y sus padres a cada lado abrazándolos, pasadas unas horas en las que charlaban y hacían silencio, para luego charlar de otro tema completamente distinto, recogieron las cosas y regresaron felices al palacio.

* * *

><p>Bien, aquí termina la primera serie de historias. Lamento mucho el retraso con mi fic "El príncipe de hielo", verán, ya lo comencé y estoy a la mitad pero no se me ocurre como continuarlo asi que les pediré vuestra opinión. Para los que ya leyeron quisieran que Sessh regresase a salvo o le pongo un toque trágico a la historia, ustedes me dirán, póngamelo como posdata en los comentarios de este fic xD<p>

Pasando a esto, en la escuela me llego a la cabecita hacer un fic acerca de cómo sería la familia Taisho si estuviesen todos juntos, les cambie bastante la personalidad, pero tomemos en cuenta que lo que sucedió con Izayoi esta modificado y Sessh e Inu son niños todavía, asi que aquí Inu no Taisho no muere.

Paso a las aclaraciones de algunas palabras para los que no saben:

_*Shōgi: Ajedrez Japonés._

*_Igo: En realidad el juego en si se llama "Go" pero en japonés se dice "igo".__El juego se realiza por dos jugadores que alternativamente colocan __piedras__ blancas y negras (fichas hechas de cristal o plástico) sobre las intersecciones libres de una cuadrícula de 19x19 líneas. El objetivo del juego es controlar una porción más grande del tablero que el oponente. Una piedra o grupo de piedras se captura y retira del juego si no tiene intersecciones vacías adyacentes, esto es, si se encuentra completamente rodeada de piedras del color contrario._

*_Hanafuda: (_花札 _"juego de las flores") Juego de naipes Japonés del siglo XVI._

* _Perros jugando póker: Con ello le hago referencia al cuadro de __Cassius Marcellus Coolidge "Poker Sympathy" el muy conocido cuadro de perros en una mesa de poker jugando._ _*Árbol/Flor de Ume: También conocida como flor de ciruelo, Albaricoque Japonés, Ciruela China o Prunus mume, es un árbol originario de china, que fue trasladado a Japón y a Corea. La flor de dicho árbol pertenece en cierta forma a la familia de las rosas, pueden ser de un tono rosa rojizo o simplemente blanco._

_*Ookami: "Lobo" en Japón.  
><em>

_*Claro de Luna: Es el reflejo que da la luz de la luna en la tierra, normalmente en una superficie de agua, ya sea en el mar, un lago, laguna o rio. (A esto lo aclaro a pesar de que no lo marque con un asterisco, por si las moscas y ahorro el trabajo de andar buscando en Google)_

Si me llega mas inspiración continuare con este fic, y hare una serie de tres episodios mas, hasta la proxima~


End file.
